Still Waiting
by Seito
Summary: Couple with Yume and Promise Me Tonight.They met for the first time a year ago.He sat under a tree waiting for an eternity.He was a child who revealed the meaning of a good person to him.They sit and wait.(Still waiting?Perhaps I am no longer waiting.)R


Mesa no own Shaman King  
  
At the rate I'm going I'm going to have a whole story written out and black- cat125 will be out of a story (I gave her permission to use this idea). Anyways **COUPLE WITH _'YUME'_ AND **_**'PROMISE ME TONIGHT'.  
**_  
Warning/Important Information  
  
-MAJOR AU  
  
-Hao is older then Yoh in this fic  
  
-Hao is around the age of 10 or so  
  
-Yoh is about 5  
  
-Shamans are hated  
  
-There are many fights that break out between Shamans and the bad guys (have no idea who the bad guys are. Maybe a group of Shaman who are sent out to kill Shamans? Kinda like Witch Hunter Robin. Or like the X-laws [haven't met them yet though]. Dunno.)  
  
-Hao and Yoh used to live a normal life (not including the fact that they knew they were shamans) until the bad guys found them. So they're on run so to speak. Have no idea what happened to any other family members.  
  
-Yoh doesn't have Amidamaru yet  
  
-Hao is nicer but that's expect in an AU  
  
-If the Spirit of Fire doesn't do so in the anime/manga, it feels on souls  
  
-----------  
  
_Still Waiting_  
  
--------------  
  
Time... They say time passes quickly when you're having fun. They also say time crawls by like a slow turtle when someone waits. Time... such a curse and a blessing in disguise. Without knowing it we take it for granted and regret it when it is gone; yet it blinds us to the thing we call life. Mortals dream of the time when they'll be able to live forever. They never notice that they already have that gift in afterlife.  
  
---------------  
  
The day was cool and crisp. Autumn was coming; summer was dying. Brown, red, and yellow leaves started to fall as the trees prepared for their long rest during the winter. There was a slight chill in the air as the days grew colder. The sun began to lose its warmth; the breeze was no longer cool, but on the icier side.  
  
There, under the light fall of leaves, sat a warrior. Long had his time passed, but still he remained. There, dressed in red and black armor and a black kimono, sat a samurai. His white cloak and pale bluish/purplish hair swayed in the wind. His two katana laid to the side. The samurai just sat there; sitting, waiting.  
  
The sun continued its way towards the horizon.  
  
A little boy, only five years old, trod pass the hillside where the samurai sat. He pulled his small white cloak, which greatly resembled his brother's cloak, closer to him as the cool wind blew. He ran; his feet (wearing wooden sandals) tapped against the stone pathway. His black hair bounced lightly as he ran. His onyx black eyes shined bright with happiness.  
  
He stopped as he saw the samurai sitting there, waiting. The small boy's curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to where the samurai was sitting. "Why are you sitting," the boy asked innocently.  
  
The samurai was surprised to hear someone's voice. He looked down to see the little boy just staring up at him. "You... can... see me," he said with disbelief. How was that possible? This little boy wasn't a ghost. How could this boy see him?  
  
The boy just smiled and nodded. "Yup! I'm Yoh. Who are you, mister?"  
  
The samurai just stared at Yoh. He recalled that there were some mortals called 'Shamans' who could see and interact with ghosts. He didn't think he would meet one. He thought that power had died a long time ago.  
  
While he could have just ignored the small boy, the samurai felt compelled to tell the small one his name. "My name is Amidamaru. Nice to meet you Yoh- dono." Yoh's smile grew even more.  
  
"Why are you sitting here, Amidamaru-san," Yoh asked. Amidamaru smiled gently. Years ago one would have fled in fear from him. He was called the Fiend, for it was said that he had slain many men before his death. In reality he was framed and those men had killed his best friend. When ghosts were abundant years ago, not a single one believed the truth. Over the years, the ghosts moved onward towards afterlife, finding that there was no reason to stay here. Amidamaru stayed. He promised his best friend that he would wait for him here, and so Amidamaru waited. Even though his friend was dead and possibly had already gone to Heaven, he waited. Perhaps Yoh- dono didn't know who he is. In a way Amidamaru was relieved. It had been years since he talked to someone, Shaman or ghost.  
  
"You're the one they call the Fi-fi- the bad ghost, right," asked Yoh. He was unable to pronounce the word Fiend correctly so he changed it to a word to something he knew, hence the words 'the bad ghost'.  
  
Amidamaru was surprised. This boy, Yoh-dono, knew of his reputation and still approached him when others fled in fear of him? He nodded, full of shame to be called such a thing. He expected Yoh to walk away after finding out the truth but the small boy's words surprised him, again.  
  
"But I know you're not a bad ghost, but a good ghost," he said cheerfully. Amidamaru was speechless. But...how... why? "Do you mind if I wait here with you," Yoh asked innocently. Amidamaru could only stare.  
  
Finally he said, "No, I don't." Yoh grinned and took a seat next to Amidamaru. The sun moved closer and closer to the horizon. The light blue sky was already turning an orange, red, and yellow color.  
  
"Why are you waiting," asked Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh turned and looked at him. "Oniichan said for me to wait for him. He said he was coming back soon. Why are you waiting?"  
  
Amidamaru looked up at the sky. "I swore an oath that I would meet my friend here." Yoh blinked. "An oath?" Amidamaru nodded. "Yes, my friend was an excellent sword smith. He was going to make me a fine sword, but he was killed. Even so, I will not leave this spot for I gave him my oath that I would wait for him here."  
  
"YOH!!"  
  
Yoh's head snapped up. There in the distant was his brother, looking for him. Yoh stood up and began to run towards his brother. Amidamaru watched as he did so. Yoh suddenly stopped part way down the hill. He turned around and grinned. "I'm sure your friend is still waiting for you," he said. "I hope he comes soon. Bye Amidamaru." Amidamaru found himself speechless again.  
  
Yoh took his brother's hand. "Who was that," his brother asked. Yoh smiled. "His name is Amidamaru. He's really nice Hao."  
  
Hao smiled. His eyebrow rose. He had hear of the stories of the ghost called Amidamaru. He was supposed to be a very dangerous ghost. However, Hao trusted his brother's ability to see the 'good' in everyone and gave the supposed ghost the benefit of the doubt. Behind him the sun had almost disappeared completely. The shadows stretched as long as they could, slowly becoming night. Hao took his brother's hand and they started to walk away. "Let's go home Yoh," he said softly.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Okay oniichan!"  
  
Amidamaru watched as two brothers disappeared into the fading sunset. A strange sense of loneliness settled in his heart. Somehow everything seemed quieter and duller without Yoh's smile here. He turned back to the sky; the warmth of the sun was quickly fading. Amidamaru sighed. He was feeling lonely again...  
  
---------------------  
  
When a person waits for someone they tend to do various things to keep themselves occupied. Some people foresee that they will be waiting and prepare for it by bring something they enjoy doing and is easy to carry with them, like a book. Some people just wait patiently looking up at the sky or thinking. Others get impatient. Whatever it is, waiting is often B-O- R-I-N-G.  
  
Sometimes though, when people talk to other people, waiting doesn't seem all that bad anymore. At least you're doing something and you're in the company of another person who happens to be waiting. Time seems to fly faster that way, doesn't it?  
  
----------------------  
  
A year had passed since Amidamaru saw Yoh, but still the samurai waited. He realized that it wasn't just his friend whom he was waiting for, but a chance to see that small little boy come running by again. Amidamaru sighed and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? The chances of him seeing Yoh again were slim to none.  
  
"Still waiting?"  
  
Amidamaru's eyes snapped opened. He turned around. Standing behind him, dressed in the same fashion as before, just slightly bigger (to fit the growing boy), was Yoh. "Yoh-dono," said Amidamaru. Yoh heard Amidamaru's surprise and shock clearly in his voice. Yoh just smiled.  
  
"Hi Amidamaru!"  
  
Amidamaru could only stare in shock. "Mind if I sit with you," asked Yoh. Those same words... Amidamaru smirked. So this was Kami's gift to him. "No, I don't mind," said Amidamaru. Yoh's smile grew and he sat himself down right next to Amidamaru.  
  
Again the sun hung low in the sky as the two waited for no reason. "Where's your brother," asked Amidamaru. He noticed it was getting later and later and unlike last time, Yoh's brother did not show up. Yoh looked down, his eyes held a gleam of sadness.  
  
"Oniichan left one day to care of something. He hasn't come back yet," said Yoh sadly. He remembered the night his brother left to do battle and did not return. Yoh wondered if his brother was alright. There hasn't been a day since then that Yoh stopped worried. He wanted his brother to come home and hug him again.  
  
Amidamaru fell silent. He knew that feeling. It was a horrible feeling. Somewhere between betray and despair. Wondering if they were dead or if they just abandoned you. Slowly the stars peeked out. The blanket of night spread across the sky. The half moon glowed softly in the sky.  
  
"Do... you mind if I stay with you just a little long, Amidamaru," Yoh asked hesitantly. Amidamaru looked down at the small boy. Yoh had brought his knees closer to his chest, his arms wrapped around it. Amidamaru shook his head and answered, "No I don't, Yoh-dono, no I don't."  
  
Amidamaru turned black towards the night sky. A shooting star just happened to pass up above. 'Perhaps I am no longer waiting,' thought Amidamaru. 'It seems I have found what I am truly waiting for.'  
  
------_Owari_----------  
  
I'm an idiot. Yes. I am. Don't try and change my mind (Seika: She's an idiot [my muse/OC]) Anyways black-cat125 is suppose to come out with the actual story. It's called _'Omae ore wa Hikari [You Are My Light]'_. I have no idea how far along the story is so for all of you wanting a continuation with this story, _'Yume'_, and '_Promise Me Tonight'_ wait for _'Omae ore wa Hikari'_.  
  
I can't believe this has no shonen ai... O.O I'm going crazy. I need to write more Hao/Yoh Fluff!!!  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
